Emma Marling
Emma Marling is the Chief of Maternal-Fetal Medicine at Seattle Presbyterian Hospital. History Fundraising Gala Following the super-storm that raged over Seattle, Seattle Presbyterian Hospital was in serious financial trouble,, much like rival hospital, Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. Emma pitched to the hospital board to have a fundraising gala in an effort to raise the necessary finances, but, unfortunately, they denied her request. Having been turned down, she decided to take part in Grey Sloan's fundraising gala, intending to "borrow" some of the donors. During the evening she met Grey Sloan's Chief of Surgery, Dr. Owen Hunt, and ended up spending time with him until she was sent away by Cristina Yang. Hunt later caught her entertaining the donors by using one of his anecdotes, and demanded to know who she was. Emma then confessed being a doctor from Seattle Pres, taking advantage of Grey Sloan's gala, but Owen didn't seem to mind. Relationships Romantic Owen Hunt Emma seemed to take somewhat of an interest in Owen. At the fundraising gala, she complimented his looks, and later that night, she came to the hospital just to talk to him. After the evening she kept seeing him and even sent him homemade banana bread for work, which caused his colleagues to name her his girlfriend. By the time she came to the hospital to observe a surgery, Emma and Owen were dating. During her visit she also met Cristina and found out from her about Owen and Cristina's past, which made her realize that Owen wasn't ready to date just yet. She said goodbye to Owen, telling him to call her when he's ready to move on, and after some struggle and pondering he did. Some time later Emma was offered a job at Grey Sloan but she turned down the offer, not wanting to risk working at the same place with Owen and being left out if something were to happen between them. Career Dr. Emma Marling is the chief perinatologist at Seattle Presbyterian Hospital. Dr. Marling was an attending for a year before she was promoted to run the department. Prior to working at Seattle Presbyterian, Dr. Marling was an attending at the Cleveland Clinic and the University of Washington Medical Center. She was also offered a job at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, but she turned the offer down as she didn't like the idea of working at the same place with Owen. Notes and Trivia *As of the fundraising gala, though it can be presumed that Dr. Marling is an attending because she makes pitches to the board of her hospital, it's not entirely impossible that she's just a maternal-fetal medicine fellow. **It can also be presumed that Dr. Marling is an attending as Callie referred to her as a fetal surgeon, a distinction that MFM-fellows do not have. **Dr. Marling's attending status was confirmed by her during an interview with Callie. *Dr. Marling makes a voice-only appearance near the end of Thriller. *She has a German shepherd mix named Lyla. *She enjoys reading, cooking, and watching movies. Gallery 10x04EmmaMarling.png|Puttin' on the Ritz 10x06EmmaMarling.png|Map of You Appearances Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:Doctors Category:GA S10 Characters